


a good day's work

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flying Doctors
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Tom is brooding.





	a good day's work

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words 100 in 100 - "bed"

"You're brooding." 

Tom doesn't look around, continues staring at the black television screen. "I am not." Even as he speaks, he knows how petulant the words sound, how he's pretty much just proved Chris's point. Looking up at her, he concedes, "Much." 

"There was nothing you could have done," she tells him, not for the first time and he knows she's right. That's still no comfort to a grieving family who came to him for help, for answers. And even though he knows he did everything - everything - he possibly could, he can't help but think that he should have been able to do something else. Something more. "We're doctors," she reminds him, as if she can read his thoughts. "Not magicians. And if the roles were reversed, that's exactly what you'd be telling me." 

She's not wrong and they both know it. That realisation has the faintest of smiles coming to his lips and when he holds out his hand, her fingers close around it with a smile of her own. "I did a good day's work bringing you up here with me," he tells her and she lifts one eyebrow in amused challenge. 

"Work?" Her eyes glint with amusement in the dim light. "Is that all I'm good for?" 

"Well..." He presses a kiss to the back of her hand. "Not all..." 

Her smile takes on a different bent and her fingers tighten on his. "Come to bed, Tom," she says and she doesn't have to ask him twice.


End file.
